warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
November AotM Votes
Here is the voting cache of November ---- 2007 I guess I'll nominate - and vote - for FJ again - --Darthfish 02:13, 2 October 2007 (UTC) *H did not vote last month becuse I felt that it was unfair to vote ofr my own article. However, as the author of last month's "winner" nominated - and voted - for his own article, I'll put down mine for FJ as well. --Rick R 02:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) *Could I also nominate my second article "Mirror universe" for the coming month? I think its a great read. Maybe its not fair for a person to get 2 articles in a row but hey, if its good, its good :) --Venixer 21:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) *I vote for FJ as well --Zogster 01:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) *I see no reason not to support FJ either. It's a good character profile. --PytorRasputin 01:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Um, are we going to get this resolved? It's, what the 6th of November now and we don't have a new AotM yet. I mean, the vote seems to be pretty much decided, but nothing's actually changed as yet... --Darthfish 02:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :I was aobut to ask that myself. It's well past the start of the month and, well, FJ is the clear winner here. I don't want to sound demadning, but, well, the article should get its AotM badge by now. --PytorRasputin 06:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) 2008, Year of the Gnoll For the DBZ refrence alone, http://warcraftfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hogger_(Tyrantverse) deserves a nomination, but the thought of n00bkilla being the champion of the infinite dragon flight AND dual wielding the ashbringer and sulphuron is even more lolz worthy. Either this is brilliant parody, or simply the work of a gnoll fanboy who takes himself to seriously. NO matter which, it embodies the values i think of when i think "warcraft fandom"Rantinan 23:48, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *Seconded. Either it's deadly serious or awesome parody. Either way, Hogger (Tyrantverse) has my vote. --Darthfish 23:50, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *Its anyhting you want it to be. Either way, thirding Hogger (Tyrantverse) --LordHogger 00:28, 7 October 2008 (UTC) *It's a record or an OBE? --Darthfish 01:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) *For the record, as the creator of said Tyrantverse, I disprove of that article. It is should not be considered canon. Xavius, the Satyr Lord Category:Templates 11:37, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *This is fanon. Nothing here's canon. If you have a problem with the article, that's for you and LordHogger to sort out. It's not for here. Its still a valid article, and it still can be nominated for AotM. 'sides, you did link to some of the chracters created (and redlinked) in that article. --Darthfish 12:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *I never meant it shouldn't be considered canon within this wiki, just within the Tyrantverse. When if first was created, I tried to "canonify" it, but the author insists on having a character already established in Tyrantverse lore (Rhonin) hijacked and given another background completely (this is just one of the things I am not particularly content with). I'm not saying the article is bad (which it isn't, it's actually quite good), just that it would benefit from a stronger connection to canon. Xavius, the Satyr Lord Category:Templates 08:48, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *Well, AOTM I feel is about article quality, rather than a matter of where it fits with what. It's a bit of a narrow view, but that's how I see it. Furthermore, this should probably be happening on the article or author's talk pages, and not cluttering up the votes. And yes, this is another vote for Hogger, God of Rock (you know what I mean). --Zogster 21:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *All hail Lord Hogger. --kitty 13:29, 16 October 2008 2009, year of HOT BLOODED MANLINESS http://warcraftfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gauntlet_Stormpike Gauntlet uses the much maligned orphan background rather well. He's patently a prot warrior with a glyph of barbaric and annoying singing who has an unwholesome fondness for intervene, yet game mechanics are never discussed. For this and his unique history, i nominate gauntle for article of the month Rantinan 23:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *Gauntlet Stormpike is full of HOT BLOODED MANLINESS; he goes beyond the impossible and kicks rerason to the curb and, for this, is utterly awesome and deserving AotM. --Darthfish 05:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Category:Voting Archive